


No Going Back

by arisu16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Changed, No Going Back, War, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: poem in the aftermath of the war- there's no going back to the way it was before





	

I can't go back  
to where I used to be.  
I don't know how to act.  
Don't expect much from me.  
I'm forever changed  
from the fight in our war.  
Forever changed  
since I stepped out that door.  
What I used to prize  
seems so shallow now.  
My days soaked in lies,  
but I still breathe somehow.  
There's no going back  
to who I used to be.  
I'm forever changed.  
Now, this is me.


End file.
